


Seeing Red

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of Blood, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Blood. Not just the life it gave him, but the color, the taste. It always amused Ivar that it was a copper smell. ‘I smell pennies’ was a line he got quite often from his food and made him howl with laughter. The thickness of the blood as it pooled and dripped. And then, of course, there was the high he got from drinking live. Blood bags were almost a must for the ‘modern’ vampires. The rich and old school vamps still drank live, and only live, never lowering and debasing themselves to the food of the peasants.

_ Stuck up, old bitches. _ He always thought. He’d never been called before his council before, thank god for that, but he hated having to attend family gatherings and to deal with the uppity, class and sass, hypocritical bullshit. But unfortunately for Ivar, that’s exactly who he was, or at least had to pretend to be when he was at the coven. He was always different than the family. He loved to kill and the thrill he got from the hunt, but he cared about the people he killed. Whether they had families, were innocents. He would rather snack live than kill them in order to feed. Whereas his family and the rest of the coven killed for the thrill of surviving. All a very confusing bunch.

Ivar walked the streets of Copenhagen, making his way to the station to make his escape to Roskilde, where one of his closest friends lived. He had to be extremely cautious of timing when he went to Roskilde. He had to make sure the watchers didn't see him leave otherwise he would start an all-out war between the vamps and the witches. But Skye had been his best friend since the old days, before all the war and the death and the asinine issues between the families.

Ivar and his family had migrated all around Scandinavia since the time of the Vikings. Along with the vampires, the witches had prospered just as well and they all once lived together in harmony. But like all supernatural species; Wolves and vamps, the fae and the nymphs, the witches and the vamps soon clashed as the times continued to change and change. The old ways burned out, changing with the times. Almost none of the original laws and rules existed anymore, that kept the peace in the first place, and with the war between species growing, it became harder and harder for Ivar to even spend time with Skye let alone sneak out to go see her.

Ivar flipped up his hood and shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his head down. He just needed to make it past the gate and he was safe. The train stations soon became full of what seemed like the homeless, and in a way they were. Train stations across Denmark served as a No Man’s Land for creatures. Those who couldn’t fight or didn't want to fight would shack up and stay out of the way.

He turned the corner and sighed in relief, seeing the illumination from the marquee with arrival and departure times. His pace quickened as his blood heated in excitement. But just as he was to cross the street, a thick black mass flew by him, followed by huge balls of sparks flying every which way. To any mortal, it would have felt like a cold breeze followed by odd hot spots, but Ivar knew exactly what was happening and jumped back, scrambling to hide. A group of witches ran down the street, screaming and casting spells that shot from their hands at the vampires that chased them. Ivar swore under his breath and pressed himself more into the building, almost willing himself to fuse with it. He heard the familiar voice of his brother Ubbe and prayed his father or his other, oldest brother Bjorn weren’t with him. Ivar stole a glance and saw Hvitserk cackling as he cornered one of the witches, teasing her. Ivar shook his head and swore again, slipping deep into his hiding spot.

“Come now, little witch. It’s time to get you home.” Hvitserk teased, his fangs glittering in the light as his lips parted in a sinister smile. The witch screamed but it was too late for her sisters to save her as Hvitserk sank his teeth deep into her neck. He held the girl close and groaned in a sexual need that made Ivar gag. It wasn’t the girl’s body, per se, but the thrill of the hunt and the rush of drinking live. Hvitserk threw his head back and sighed in pleasure as blood trickled from his mouth. Hvitserk chuckled and dropped the girl to the floor with a sickening thump. “Oh, you should try it, brother! And they say well-seasoned food is bad for us!”

Ubbe shook his head and laughed as they drove the witches into the train station, appearing finally, as a gaggle of old ladies and pushed their way to the train. Ubbe smirked as his little brood hooted and hollered at the witches, glad to be rid of them. Hvitserk finished wiping his mouth and joined his brother as they watched the witches scurry onto the train and waited until it took off before they turned away.

“Fucking witches.” Ubbe hissed, pulling a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He sparked one up and puffed on it for a moment. “You know, it kind of makes me miss the old days.”

“The days of peace?” Hvitserk asked with a grimace. Ubbe snorted and shook his head.

“No. Those are long gone. We’ll never get that back. No, the old days when we could just capture rogue witches and feed. There was no worry of offending anyone, cause the witches were after their own anyway. Now they have to try and save every soul that goes bad.” Ubbe rolled his eyes. “All this new age, hippie bullshit. They aren’t witches anymore. They’re just regular fucking Wiccans, but with actual power.”

“That they don’t use,” Hvitserk added, making them both laugh as they disappeared around the corner. Ivar smirked in the shadows and chuckled to himself.

Most witches nowadays didn't use their power, for fear of being caught, but Skye used openly in her city. Roskilde was one of the very few places that witches could live in the open. Its population was mainly witches, the only mortals there were the ones that married into it. Ivar stole a peek out, looking up and down the street before dashing across and slipping onto the last train headed for Roskilde.

~

Skye uttered Latin as she mixed a few herbs and potions into the cauldron over the fire. She loved using the method from the old days, even though in today’s society it was now frowned upon. Something about the heathen aspect of it and if they didn't want to get caught or in trouble, they had best just use the new way. Skye held the cauldron up into the beam of moonlight that peeked through the trees as she sat on the forest grass. She closed her eyes and let her magic flow into the elixir and glow a bright red color. A small smile spread across Skye’s face as she lowered the cauldron and slowly dumped the contents into a glass jar, waiting until the glow had faded completely before shoving the stopper in and beginning to clean up.

“Ahhng…” Ivar clamped his mouth down on Skye’s neck, his fangs gently scraping against her skin. Skye yelped and turned, punching his shoulder as Ivar laughed.

“You know I hate it when you do that!” Skye shouted, unable to keep her smile from her face, tossing her dark curls over her shoulder. Ivar snickered and wrapped his arms around her neck to pull her in for a hug.

“Oh, come on, Skye. Like I’d ever actually bite you.” Ivar said, giving her a quick squeeze then a quick kiss on her cheek before letting her go. Skye wiggled her fingers at him and turned on her heel, all her other things rising into the air and following her as she made her way down the river bank to wash the cauldron and other things. Ivar chuckled and watched the objects float around, arranging themselves and tucking themselves into Skye’s bag. He reached out and grabbed the jar she had just bottled and examined it. “What’s in here?”

Skye glanced back as she dunked the cauldron into the water. “Don’t open it unless you want to get pregnant.” She said. Ivar made a face and let the jar go, the jar dropping briefly before floating back up and flew into Skye’s bag.

“Ugh. God.” Ivar shivered. Skye snickered. “What the fuck do you need that for? I thought you didn't get married?”

“I didn't. He found someone from the Grand Master’s family.” Skye said, with a roll of her eyes. “It’s for someone in town. Her and her husband have been trying for years.”

Ivar leaned against a tree and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. “I thought it was easier for witches to mate?” He asked, confused.

“He’s mortal,” Skye said, snapping her fingers and releasing the cauldron. She stood from the river and went over to Ivar as the cauldron began to spin, getting rid of all the excess water. Then it flew over to rest beside her bag. “I’m just trying to help.”

Skye smiled and gave an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders as she spoke. Ivar chuckled and said, “Yes, yes. I know. Eskylan Carr, the Good Witch.”

As he spoke, he leaned in closer and solidified his point with a kiss on her cheek. Skye wrinkled her nose at him and began to walk, offering a whistle over her shoulder. Her bag and the cauldron flew to her, her bag slipping over her head and the cauldron landing in her arms. Ivar chortled and followed her.

“ _ God _ , you have to be the laziest witch I know.” He teased. Skye gave him a look and smirked as she said, “Ivar, I’m the  _ only _ witch you know anymore.”

Ivar shrugged, knowing she was right. It was a miracle how Skye survived when their friends, witch and vampire alike, were killed for not conforming or died in battle. Ivar survived because his family was the one that was a contributing factor to the war, therefore kept all their children safe, only losing Sigurd but that was due to an internal matter. Skye was from a low born family in the old days, slaves to one of the noblest families in England before the Viking raids that brought her and her family back with them and Ivar and Skye’s friendship blossomed.

“So, why did you have to meet me tonight?” Skye asked, setting her bag and the cauldron in the trunk of her car. She glanced at Ivar as he sighed and leaned against the car, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know when I can come see you again,” Ivar said, looking up at her. “Things are getting really strict, the watchers are fucking everywhere now. I almost got caught tonight! A gaggle was chased out by Ubbe and Hvitserk…”

He hesitated before he added, “Hvitserk killed Cerys…”

Skye’s blue eyes turned blood red and flames jumped from Skye’s hands in pure anger, catching Ivar’s jeans. He jumped and swatted at the flames, Skye jumping and trying to help as well, not meaning to catch him on fire. Once it was out, Skye sighed and gripped the hem of his shirt.

“Goddess...This is the last straw, Ivar!” She cried, throwing the shirt out of her hands and giving him a look before turning away to take a few steps. “Cerys was just a child! What was she even doing out that late?!”

Ivar could hear the tears in her eyes and went to her, sliding his hands over her shoulders. “You know how they get, Skye. When they’re on the hunt, it doesn't matter who they are. They’ll kill.” He said softly, trying to comfort her, but it only made her even angrier. Skye moved away from his hands and turned to him.

“You’re the same. The thrill of the hunt, the high of the kill...How do I know you won’t do that to me?” Skye asked, crossing her arms. She knew she was crossing a line by accusing him of this, but she was so angry with his family, she just decided to throw him into the mix. Ivar blinked before his faced hardened at the accusation.

“You think I would do that to you? You think I even  _ could _ ?!” Ivar shouted. “We’ve been friends for fucking thousands of years, Skye! How could you think I wouldn’t have enough restraint to know you were the one I would be about to kill?!”

“Because that’s how the vampires are, Ivar! You don’t care! You only feed and kill!” Skye shouted. Ivar shot over to her, wrapping his fingers around her throat. Skye jumped at the flash of movement, her eyes widening as her hand flew up to grip his wrist. Ivar’s face twitched in anger and his hand shook knowing Skye’s throat was beneath his hand. He didn't squeeze hard, in fact, he wasn’t squeezing at all. But the gods knew he wanted to. Ivar growled and ripped his hand away, his nails cutting her neck a little, and began to pace. Skye wiped off the blood, quickly, as she watched him. His fingers were bent as he muttered to himself as he paced. “Ivar-”

“This is the last time I can see you. It’s too dangerous to meet any longer.” Ivar said, turning and heading back through the woods. Skye sighed and hurried after him.

“Ivar.”

“I’ll send what messages I can, but they will be brief.” He said. Skye hissed at him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. Ivar turned and slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her curls. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced, never wanting to let go.

“Ivar, I’m sorry. But this war has so many people angry...I just guess I would never be one of them…” Skye said softly in his ear, playing with his hair to try and relax and calm him. Ivar sighed, indeed relaxing, if slowly. He inhaled, his face still buried in her hair. The fresh scent of apple and vanilla was strong and he sighed. While they stayed in each other's arms, Ivar pulled back and looked down at her, bringing a hand up to touch her cheek.

“If this war doesn’t end soon, it will end up affecting everyone. It’s only a matter of time before we give ourselves away to the mortals and end up in a massacre like the old days.” Ivar said. Skye sighed and shook her head.

“There has to be a way to end this,” Skye said. Ivar shrugged.

“If there is, no one knows or wants to do it. They’re all satisfied with blood.” Ivar said. Skye’s lips twisted in a smirk, unable to hold back the taunt, “Especially the vampires?”

Ivar shook his head and chuckled, Skye giggling as well. Ivar sighed and cupped her face, kissing her forehead.

“Goodnight, Skye,” Ivar said. “Try to stay out of trouble.”

Skye looked up at him at the comment but saw his face wasn’t one of a light teasing, but great concern. She blinked and bit her lip.

“I would rather not have to hear your name spoken at dinner as part of the kill.” He said. Skye lifted up and kissed his cheek, nuzzling it, gently.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Ivar wrapped his arms around her neck for one last hug. He nearly felt his heart rip from his chest as he ripped himself away from her and hurried through the trees to make it to the station for the final train before the gates closed for the night. Once it hit midnight, no creature was able to pass through borders, just the mortals.

Skye watched with a heavy heart and teary eyes as she sent a prayer up to her goddess, begging to keep him safe.

~

“Well, where is he?! He shouldn’t be out this late! Not with the witches we saw tonight!” Ragnar shouted as he paced in front of his throne. For all intents and purposes, Ragnar and his wife Aslaug were king and queen over all vampires. Back in the days of the Vikings, the king and queen in Egypt had been gone for a few thousand years and there were more vampires running around than ever. They needed rulers that would keep them in line and stop future turning, unless necessary. Ragnar fought for that right and had been king for centuries. Aslaug sighed and watched her husband in his anger, knowing there was nothing to be done to quell it.

“My King, please try to calm down,” Aslaug said, no real intention in her voice. “I’m sure he got caught up at a club and he’ll be home soon.”

Ragnar growled and curled his fists as he paced. Suddenly, the doors opened and Ivar sauntered in. Ragnar turned and glared at him.

“Do you realize what time it is, Ivar?!” Ragnar bellowed, his voice booming through the hall. Ivar sighed and said, “Yes, Father. I do.”

“Where have you been, Ivar? It’s too dangerous to be out tonight.” Aslaug said, gently. Ivar smiled and went to his mother, taking her hand and kissing it, gently, then offered her a sweet smile. Aslaug gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled back at him. Ragnar grabbed his son’s shoulder and ripped him away.

“Where have you been? You were supposed to be on patrol with Bjorn. He said you never showed.” Ragnar hissed. Ivar gripped his wrist and removed his hand from his shoulder.

“Floki went with Bjorn. My watch is tomorrow.” Ivar hissed back. “I went for a walk. And I stayed where I was supposed to. Is it such a fucking crime that I want to get away from all this bullshit? If we can’t live in the light, I at least still want to live for fuck’s sake!”

“You are a prince, Ivar! You’re not meant to be seen as a modern vampire! You are an example they should want to follow!” Ragnar shouted as Ivar stepped down from the thrones.

“And what about Bjorn, Father?” Ivar asked, turning to him with a sinful smirk. “You’ve still not addressed that your son is half witch! He’s not one of us at all!”

Ragnar flew at him, screaming, and pinned him by his throat to the floor. Aslaug jumped up as Ragnar began to squeeze, making Ivar gasp for air.

“Do not speak to me of Bjorn. He does his duty and upholds our ways. As do your other brothers.” Ragnar hissed, Ivar clawing at his hand. “You need to fall in line or you’ll meet the same fate as Sigurd. And what a poetic justice  _ that _ will be.”

Ragnar ripped his hand away from Ivar’s throat and shot back up to his throne, sitting back in it. Aslaug sighed and sat as well, watching her son pick himself up off the ground. Ivar sighed, rubbing his neck and glared at Ragnar.

“Sigurd got what he deserved.” Ivar spat. “He would have amounted to nothing. You should thank me.”

Before Ragnar could move to fly at him again, Aslaug caught his arm as he leaned forward. Ragnar looked at her and glared.

“Go to your rooms, my son. It’s nearly sunup.” Aslaug said. Ivar scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned away and walked out. The solid thud of the door swinging shut made Ragnar shake his head.

“He’s been sneaking around with her still. I know it.” Ragnar said.

“Skye has her own duties to her own people. Do not give her any mind.” Aslaug said. “They both know they cannot see each other.”

“She is on Lagertha’s side. She’s her top  _ bitch _ , why would she not rebel against us and continue to see Ivar?” Ragnar hissed as he hopped up, beginning to pace again.

“She’s not the child she was at the start of the war, Ragnar. Leave her be. You know it would kill Ivar if anything happened to her.” Aslaug said. Ragnar smirked.

“Exactly.” He breathed. Aslaug closed her eyes and sighed.

“Ragnar...Please. Please don’t-”

“What? He needs to fall in line or face the consequences! I’m sick of this! He may be the youngest, but that doesn’t mean he can bunk off and make a mockery of this family!” Ragnar shouted. Aslaug shook her head.

“Ragnar, if you do this, there is no turning back. Lagertha will come for us, your son might join her in revenge...Please, my husband, leave the girl alone. She’s caused you no grievance.” Aslaug said, looking at him. Ragnar sneered and went back to sit on his throne. Aslaug watched him. “Ragnar-”

“I won’t hurt the girl, Aslaug.” He said, looking at her. “I give you my word.”

Ragnar took Aslaug’s hand and kissed it, before sitting back and smirking. She sighed and shook her head.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Ivar groaned as he tilted his head back, letting the blood drip down his chin. He panted softly from the hunger and slowly opened his eyes.

“Ooh, a little more down...Oh, yeah. Right there…” Ivar groaned again as the feeder behind him rubbed her hands over his back and shoulders. He sighed and tossed the blood bag into the trash, hunching over to enjoy the last few minutes of his massage. The woman behind him looked him over, giving a small smirk.

“You’re so knotted up, baby.” She cooed at him. “Are you sure there’s nothing else I can do to help you relax?”

Slowly, her hands traveled down his back to his waistband, slipping her fingers in, slightly. Suddenly, her wrists were caught as Ivar tugged her off the bed to stand in front of him. She gave a soft gasp and let him drag her around, stumbling slightly. Ivar slowly raised his head to look at her.

“I’ve told you already, Ivy. I don’t want anything from you but your skills as a masseuse.” Ivar said. “You’re a feeder and you know I’m not into the blood sex thing. You want that? Go find Ubbe or Hvitserk like before. I’m not going to share my brother’s whores.”

Ivy sneered at him and tossed her dark braids over her shoulder.

“I’m not a whore.” She said. “Your brothers take me and use me for sex."

Ivar smirked and released her wrists, leaning back on his bed, bracing his hands behind him. “Well, that’s not my issue. My mother deals with those problems.” Ivar said.

“They threatened me, Ivar. If I told your mother, they would both drain me next time. Together.” Ivy said. Ivar snickered and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Kinky.”

“Fuck you, Ivar.” Ivy huffed, turning on her heel to leave. But Ivar was quicker and grabbed her arm to stop her. Ivy sighed and glared at him as she turned back. “What?”

Ivar tugged her closer, slipping a hand over her hip as he brought his face to her ear. “Perhaps, there is one thing you can do for me…” He said. Ivy’s lips turned up in a sly smirk as she slid a hand through her hair.

“Anything for you, my Prince.” She breathed softly, with a sensual undertone. Ivar chuckled and said, “Send Clara up.”

Ivar pushed her away, gently, before he fell back onto his bed and sighed, shifting to put his hands behind his head. Ivy rolled her eyes and went to the door.

“Jackass.” She muttered. Ivar smirked and closed his eyes as he heard his door close.

Clara wasted no time in shooting up to Ivar’s room, excited, as he hadn’t called on her in almost a month. She knocked on the door and slipped in as Ivar sat up, smirking at her. Clara smiled and slowly made her way over, her fingers playing with the hem of her sheer nightgown.

“You wanted to see me, my Prince?” She asked, her voice thick with lust. Ivar chuckled and crooked a finger at her, making her skip and hop over to him. He took her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, sliding a hand down and under the gown. Clara giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head back and letting a soft moan escape her lips as she felt his teeth drag along her skin, accompanied by his tongue. “Mmm, I’ve missed you. It’s been a month.”

“I’m sorry, little one. I had things to do. And I’ve been tired.” Ivar cooed at her. Clara giggled and cupped his face to move it to hers.

“Too tired for me or too tired  _ of _ me?” She asked with a fake pout. Ivar smirked and slid his lips over hers, taking her mouth in a hungry need. Clara sighed into the kiss and slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling him. Ivar chuckled and pushed up her gown, letting his fingers explore her skin.

“Mmm, you naughty little thing. No panties? You know that’s my favorite part.” Ivar said, breaking the kiss.

“I just thought you’d want what was under it more,” Clara said. Ivar smirked and tossed her onto the bed, Clara landing in the middle and close to the head. She giggled and bit her lip as she watched Ivar crawl up to her, pushing her gown up as his lips took their time traveling up her body. Clara sighed and let her eyes flutter closed as she sunk her hands into his hair. As he kissed her body, his fangs scratched along, making Clara wet between her thighs. Ivar smirked and sealed his mouth over hers as he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. Clara whimpered into the kiss and pushed the jeans down, along with his boxers, that Ivar promptly kicked off before settling himself between her legs. Ivar tugged at her gown, ripping it, then tore the whole thing off, all the while his lips never leaving hers. But Clara broke the kiss and whined, “That was my favorite gown.”

Ivar chuckled and smirked. “I’ll get you another one.” He said, softly as he reached between them to guide himself inside her, pushing in with a groan that made Clara arch off the bed with a loud moan. Ivar smirked and latched onto her neck as he began to thrust. Clara squirmed beneath him as she desperately tried to match his rhythm with her hips. She clung to him as he sucked a dark mark onto her neck until he could just taste the blood that was beneath a very thin layer of skin. He looked down at his handiwork and licked at it slowly, just wanting a little taste, as he  _ was _ still rather hungry, but didn't want to get hooked on blood sex.

“Oh, by the gods, Ivar…” Clara moaned, tossing her head to the side and whimpering as he slammed into her repeatedly. Ivar groaned and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and grabbed his headboard with the other hand.

“Talk to me, little one,” Ivar growled. “Tell me what you want, how it feels.”

“Amazing. You’re-you’re so big, Ivar.” Clara moaned. She knew Ivar loved to have his ego stroked and she was more than happy to do it. 

“Tell me what you want.” He demanded. Clara shivered and smirked, taking his hand and covering her breast. Ivar smirked and kissed and licked his way down to her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth, while a hand squeezed and caressed the other. Clara whimpered and gasped as she felt her walls shake with an oncoming orgasm. Ivar growled and flipped her, pinning her to the mattress and taking her from behind. Clara moaned and pushed her ass against him, trying to get more leverage to move with him, but also give him more access to give her more pleasure. Ivar gathered her hair in his hand and tugged, throwing his head back and letting out a long, loud moan as he filled her. Clara bit down hard on the pillow to try and quiet herself as she screamed Ivar’s name into it, her climax hitting her like a ton of bricks. Clara whimpered and whined, slowly rolling her hips as Ivar slowed to cling to the waves of pleasure that slowly faded. Ivar groaned and sighed, pulling out of her and falling down onto his back next to her. Clara sighed and giggled, shifting to turn to him.

“Fuck the gods.” Ivar breathed with a soft chuckle. Clara smiled down at him. Ivar sighed and looked up at her, pushing her hair out of her face. “God, I missed being inside you.”

Clara giggled and kissed him slowly. Ivar kissed her back and slid his hand down her side, unable to resist himself. Clara was his favorite plaything and he loved nothing more than to tease her until she couldn’t take anymore. Ivar slipped his fingers inside her and Clara broke the kiss to tilt her head back and whimper.

“Jesus...Ivar, I-I don’t know if I can do this again…” She said, biting her lip and trying to resist the urge to move with him. Ivar snickered.

“Why not? Not too sore are you?” Ivar teased, sitting up and kissing down her neck, his other hand playing with her tit. Clara bit her lip as her eyes shot open, terrified at what she was about to tell him.

“I-I am…” Clara said. Ivar chuckled and looked at her.

“After just that? Damn, I must be getting better.” He laughed, slipping his fingers deeper and moving faster. Clara moaned and gripped his shoulders.

“No. No, Ivar. You-You don’t understand…” Clara’s eyes welled up as she looked away from him. Ivar pouted and nipped at her ear, tugging her closer.

“Tell me then, small one. What is it?” He breathed, sliding a hand over a cheek and squeezing. He kissed down her neck and bit her shoulder, making sure his fangs had retracted before doing so. Clara yelped and buried her face in his hair as she felt the onset of another orgasm.

“No. No, don’t...I...Ubbe has been taking me in your absence.” Clara moaned out Ivar’s name as her climax slammed into her again, though Ivar’s fingers had stopped moving and he let go of her shoulder to look at her. Clara panted and sighed, biting her lip as she looked at him, their faces inches apart and the gleam of his fangs showing.

“You’ve gone with Ubbe?” Ivar asked, his voice growing cold. Clara shook her head and took his face in her hands, gently.

“No, my love. No. He took me. You hadn’t called on me and he said you must have tired of me and moved on. He took me, Ivar. I didn't go willingly.” Clara said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she kissed along his cheek and down his neck, hoping to distract him. But Ivar shoved her away and sneered at her.

“Leave,” Ivar said.

“Ivar, please-”

“Leave!” He shouted. “You know I don’t share with my brothers! Let them have their whores, but the one I lie with is the only one! You know this!”

“Ivar, he took me!” Clara shouted.

“Did he compel you? Or simply ask you up to his rooms?” Ivar asked. Clara’s mouth snapped shut. A deep red slowly seeped into his bright blue eyes. “Then you went willingly. Get out of my sight. Leave the nightgown. Let the others see you for the whore you are.”

“Ivar-” Clara reached out a hand to him, but Ivar flew at her, the both of them flipping over the footboard of the bed. Ivar cradled her in his arms but had sunk his teeth into her neck, making her go limp. Ivar ripped his mouth away with a sigh, then stood her on her feet. Clara swayed, her eyes glossed over in a sweet, pleasured daze from the bite. He guided her to the door, opened it and shoved her out into the arms of one of the guards.

“Take her back to the dormitory,” Ivar said before swinging the door shut. He sighed and rubbed his face, wiping the blood off his chin. He grabbed a candle that stood on the table beside him and chucked it across the room, smashing the window as it flew out. The sunlight streamed in and over Ivar’s foot. He screamed and quickly shuffled away, grabbing the blackout curtain and tossing it across the rod, covering the window. Ivar groaned and hissed, falling back onto the bed and looking down at himself. The sunlight barely streaked across his chest, but it was still singed, healing slowly. He groaned and put his head back, trying to deal with the pain as his body healed itself. Once it finally had, he sighed and looked down again, making sure there were no scars. Ivar sat up and sighed before grabbing another blood bag and tearing into it. Once he was finished, he shoved both bags into the bottom of the trash and wiped his hands. He jumped onto his bed and settled himself.

~

The next day, Skye had opened her shop early to get a head start on the day, knowing there would be a lot that needed to start happening by sunset. She sold her wares and took new orders. Talked with her regulars and set a rapport with new customers. The day flew by and before she knew it, it was 5 and the sun would set in just two hours. Skye hurried her clients out and locked the door, flipping her Open sign to Closed. She closed the curtains and the shutters before lighting her candles and setting out herbs and potions. From the corner, a voice said, “Is everything ready?”

Skye jumped and turned, knocking over one of her potions, it smashing on the floor. Skye sighed and bent to pick it up, but the mysterious voice from the corner snapped its fingers and the bottle reassembled itself, the liquid flying back inside and the cork stopping itself. Skye stood and turned to the corner.

“Thank you, Lagertha,” Skye said. Lagertha stepped forward into the light. She approached the table and looked it over. “Everything is ready. I’m just waiting for Tephi to show up with the vials.”

Lagertha nodded. “Good. Has Tephi acquired the vials? All of them?” She asked, turning to Skye. She nodded.

“I believe so, yes. She should be here any minute.” Skye said. Lagertha nodded and smiled.

“Good.” Lagertha began to go around the shop, grabbing this and that, just extra things she would need for the ritual as Skye spoke a soft prayer in Latin up to their goddess to bless their ritual. Suddenly, two knocks at the glass made both women jump. Skye went to the door and peeked through the blinds before opening it and ushering the witch in. Lagertha smiled. “Tephi. Thank the Goddess.”

Lagertha embraced her, Tephi returning it and smiling. The women broke apart and Tephi dug through her bag until she produced three glass jars, setting them within the circle Lagertha had drawn. Lagertha’s eyes widened and glittered, picking one of the jars up. She sighed.

“Tears of a nymph. How did you manage to get so much?” Lagertha asked. Tephi smiled.

“I told them of the old days and tears flowed happily,” Tephi said. Lagertha laughed and poured the tears into a small bowl, setting it inside the circle. She reached for the next jar, popping open the top and inhaling, deeply, though the scent filled the room.

“Ah. Hairs of a unicorn.” Lagertha said, rather giddy, feeling the effects of the smell. She placed three of the hairs into the circle and screwed on the lid before setting it aside. She grabbed the last jar and marveled at it. “Wings of the fairies. A most prized possession.”

Lagertha looked at Tephi. “How on Earth did you manage this?” She asked.

“Fairie wings never lose their magic. I simply asked for those from the ones who didn't need them any longer.” Tephi said. Lagertha’s eyes lit up.

“The older they are the more powerful…” Lagertha whispered. Tephi nodded and smiled.

“They gave me the wings of the first three fairies to have died, ever,” Tephi said. Lagertha’s eyes filled with tears as she embraced Tephi once more. Skye smiled and took two wings from the jar, placing them on a small pedestal in the middle of the circle. Then she sprinkled herbs around the circle before carefully pouring a potion around it as well.

“My sisters. The time has come.” Skye said. Lagertha and Tephi turned to her, joining hands and speaking their prayer, tilting their heads back to speak directly to their goddess, raising their hands as they did so.

“May you grant us favor and fortune, my Goddess. To each of us here and to the city.” Lagertha said to close the prayer and end the ritual. Lagertha kissed both Skye and Tephi, each of them kissing the other. They each picked up a candle and blew it out.

~

Tephi groaned as she stretched out on the couch as Skye cooked a quick dinner.

“So how was the trip? Really?” Skye asked, glancing back at her. Tephi chuckled and said, “Living hell. Way worse than the old days. You would not believe the amount of shit I saw. It would make you take your vow of chastity again and join the sisters at the Grand Master’s.”

Skye snickered and shook her head. In the old days, when Skye was first brought to Norway, she opted to join a sisterhood who had almost complete control over the decisions that defined witchcraft and stayed pure to stay connected to the goddess. Skye left the sisterhood well before their collapse to stay with Ivar and his family.

“Well,  _ that _ will never happen again. It was such a cult, it makes mortal cults look sane.” Skye said, scooping her food onto her plate and picking it up. She grabbed her drink along with a fork and went to the loveseat that was next to the couch. She sat down and said, “And besides...Sex is way too good to give up a second time.”

Tephi howled with laughter as Skye snuggled into her spot and munched happily, her magic slowly restoring from the ritual. Tephi wiped her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

“God…” Tephi sighed. She settled herself and closed her eyes, the room falling silent for a moment. Then Tephi perked up with a soft, ‘Mmm’ but never opened her eyes as she spoke, “Someone said they saw a vamp in the city last night.”

Skye’s fork stopped, halfway to her mouth, staring at the wall in front of her, before slowly looking over to Tephi, who had opened one eye then the other, giving her dear sister a look.

“I heard about it as I came back and I thought, ‘Now what kind of vampire would be that insane to risk his life and come here? Maybe he was seeing a witch? But no. We’re at war. No vampire would risk his life for a simple witch…’.” Tephi said. Skye set down her fork and set her plate in her lap, clearing her throat before she started with, “Well, I suppose-”

“Ivar isn’t supposed to be here, Skye.” Tephi interrupted. Skye groaned and let her head roll back.

“God, it’s not like we were out in the open! He met me in the woods after I made the elixir!” Skye said. Tephi sat up and shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter, Skylan! He’s not allowed to come here! Much less right before midnight! What would have happened if he got stuck here?” Tephi asked. “You can’t keep him here. It’s too open. The sun would kill him.”

“I would have found a way,” Skye said, crossing her arms. Tephi stared at her until she sighed and groaned. “Okay, he would have probably died. But he made it! Vampires are fast! I knew he would be fine.”

“But it was a risk, Skye! Lagertha would have banished you. And then where would you be?” Tephi said. As Skye opened her mouth, Tephi said, “And don’t say with Ivar! His family would never let you stay!”

Skye pouted and glared at her. “Stupid mind reader…” Skye grumbled. Each witch was blessed by a different gift, some stronger than others. Skye had an incredible stamina to use magic, which allowed her to use it so freely and so well. Lagertha had the agility of a panther, making her extremely useful in battle. Tephi was able to read minds and it drove Skye insane most of the time.

“It’s how the Goddess blessed me,” Tephi said, wrinkling her nose. Skye swished her nose and the couch lifted 5 feet into the air, making Tephi shriek and cling to it with a pitbull lock as she screamed at Skye, “Put it down! Put it down!”

Skye snickered and swished her nose again and the couch slowly floated back down. Tephi sighed and slid off the couch, glaring at her.

“It’s how the Goddess blessed me.” Skye mocked, taking another bite of her food. Tephi made a face and mocked her under her breath before she stood.

“I’m gonna go soak. Do you want me to leave you any extra lemongrass? We’re almost out.” Tephi said. Skye shook her head.

“No. I’m gonna go for a drive,” Skye said. Tephi sighed.

“Skye, please don’t try to see him. Did you hear what happened to Cerys?” Tephi said. Skye’s eyes sparked in anger.

“Yes. Ivar told me.” She said, her voice going hard. Skye shook her head and her eyes cleared. “But that’s not the point. Teph, don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine.”

Tephi shook her head and sighed at her before turning away and bouncing down to the bathroom. Skye finished her food and rinsed the dishes before changing into something more comfortable and grabbing her keys, going out to her car.

~


	3. Chapter 3

Ivar paced the hotel room, fucking furious. Only an hour before he had gotten a text from Skye saying to meet her in Taastrup at their hotel. Often when they didn't want to worry about missing the trains and had an excuse to be out for the night, they would stay in Taastrup, one of the only safe havens in Denmark for their kind. The Hollow Hotel was run by a fae and a wolf, who had married and had children since the start of the war, and held a strict open door and acceptance policy to their kind who needed shelter, so long as they didn't bring any part of the war inside with them. When Ivar arrived, he strode past the front desk, Marta and Fillin both shocked to see him there but allowed him to pass since they kept a room free for him and Skye, admiring that they refused to let the war come between their long, long years of friendship.

As Ivar paced the floor, he fought the urge to tear it apart. Skye was risking not only both their lives but the lives of every creature in the hotel by coming here. He barely made it out before the watchers caught him and rushed to the hotel to convince Skye to go back to Roskilde and wait for his message.

The door opened and Ivar turned as Skye hurried in and shut the door. Ivar stalked over to her, crowding her against the door, barely giving her time to turn.

“Walk back out this door and go home, Skye,” Ivar growled. Skye gave him a look.

“Is that a request or an order?” She asked, pushing him away and walking past him. Ivar curled his fists and growled.

“It’s a fucking order, Skye! What the fuck were you thinking?!” Ivar hissed at her. Skye sighed and sat on the bed, tilting her head back, trying to relieve the stress on her body, but with Ivar’s pent-up tension and rage filling the room, her aura wouldn’t let her. She groaned as she felt Ivar’s eyes on her, burning a hole through her, and collapsed back on the bed.

“Jesus Christ, Ivar, can you calm the fuck down for like 2 seconds?! You’re going to make me pass out.” Skye said, rubbing her temples as her head began to throb.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Ivar shrieked, going to her and pulling her up into a sitting position. Ivar knelt beside her and cupped her cheek, his face changing from anger to worry. “Skye, you could kill us all. If we get caught, it’s fucking over! Ragnar will kill you if Lagertha doesn’t get to you first.”

Skye put her hands on his shoulders, pushing her magic into him to force him to relax. Ivar let out a small groan, trying to resist it, but with Skye’s power, it was impossible. Ivar’s muscles slowly relaxed and he closed his eyes, letting her magic overtake him until she moved her hands to cup his face. He blinked his eyes open slowly to look at her.

“I helped Lagertha with a ritual today to grant us success on attacking the Coven tomorrow,” Skye said softly. She released her magic’s hold on him as she spoke and as her words registered in him, he sprang to his feet, his eyes blood red in anger.

“What?!” He shouted. Skye held up a hand to stop him from advancing on her and let him have his moment, yelling and swearing, getting it all off his chest before he sank onto the bed next to her, his head in his hands. “Just...Why would you help her, Skye?”

Ivar looked up at her, his anger giving way to hurt. Skye turned to him and folded her hands on his shoulder, resting her chin.

“If I didn't, she would have suspected something. She wants to get back at Ragnar for abandoning her for your mother and taking her son away from her and turning him into a killer. You remember how Bjorn was before the war.” Skye said, reaching up and combing back a stray piece of hair that came loose in his fit. “I didn't have a choice. But I offered my own prayer to the goddess.”

Ivar sighed and asked, “Which was?”

“That she grant us a solution instead of more war,” Skye said. “There is a solution somewhere but both sides are so hellbent on destroying the other, they refuse to see peace.”

Ivar snorted and stood, tugging his hair down and running his hands through it. “That’s a fucking understatement,” Ivar said, scratching at his head before tying it up again and turning to Skye, crossing his arms.

“Hvitserk and Ubbe don’t want peace. They’re too intoxicated by the hunt and the killing to want peace again.” Ivar said. Skye sighed and closed her eyes, covering her face and resting her elbows on her knees. “Bjorn and Floki can be convinced, maybe my mother...But Ragnar wants Lagertha defeated and the witches to go back to serving us.”

Skye snorted, though the sound was muffled in her hands. She looked up at him and said, “Has he forgotten she was once his wife? His loving wife, who bore him a son and a daughter before Aslaug came along?”

Ivar gave her a look. “Of course he has. But he’s just as bloodthirsty as the rest of them now.” He said. Ivar went to her, sitting next to her as she leaned against him. He put an arm around her and sighed.

“What are we going to do, Ivar?” Skye asked. Ivar shook his head.

“I don’t know. But it can’t stay like this forever.” Ivar said. Skye nodded and shifted to wrap her arms around his waist as they sat there in silence, enjoying one of what might end up being their last times together. As they sat in silence, Skye’s lips pricked up in a smile and she turned to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

“Do you remember back in Kattegat,” She started. “When I was first brought over? The river and the stones?”

Ivar snickered and looked down at her, nodding. “You cried like a big bitch.” He teased. Skye pinched his side, making him jump. “What? You did.”

“You chucked my mother’s stones into the water and a fish ate them,” Skye said, giving him a look as he laid back on the bed, forcing Skye to sit up and turn. Ivar smirked.

“You got them back. And I cooked up the fish.” Ivar said. Skye reached up to pinch his nipple, but Ivar looked at her just as she did and cried out and grabbed her wrist, flipping her to pin her wrists to the mattress and sit on her hips, knowing she’d use her legs next. Skye shouted out as she laughed, trying to fight against him. Ivar snickered and leaned down to purr into her ear, “No use, kitten. You know I’ve always been stronger than you.”

Skye smirked and twisted her wrists around to be able to slide her fingers over his skin, shoving her magic through him, making him go stupid and roll off her in a daze. Skye sighed as his weight got lifted off her and rolled to sit on his hips as the magic slowly wore off.

“You...Are a bitch...Skye…” Ivar said, his words slurring in his magical drunken stupor. Skye crossed her arms and sat back, waiting until he had regained his senses. Ivar groaned and held his head in pain. “Fuck you, Skye. I hate it when you do that shit.”

Skye shrugged and smirked. “Don't fuck with me, Lothbrok.” She giggled. Ivar sighed and spread his arms out, staring at the ceiling. Skye let out a soft sigh and turned, rolling off him to lay next to him. Once her head hit the bed, Ivar’s arm came around her, holding her.

“I miss being able to spend time with you,” Skye said, softly, running her fingers along his side as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ivar nodded and sighed, tucking a hand under his head and closing his eyes.

“I know. Me too.” Ivar said. Skye shifted and wrapped her arms around him, pressing half her face into his chest as a few stray tears seeped out. Ivar felt the sudden wetness and looked down at her. “Hey.”

He shifted so she lay slightly underneath him as he cupped her cheek. Skye squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

“It’s only going to get worse and we’re going to get caught,” Skye said, her voice breaking as this sudden wave of emotion washed over her. “We’re going to get caught and one of us is going to die.”

Ivar sighed and held her close, resting his chin on top of her head. “You don’t know that,” Ivar said softly. "Unless Tephi or another psychic has said something, you don’t know what the future holds for us.”

Skye sniffed and pushed at him, pulling away. Ivar looked down at her. “It doesn’t matter. If this war continues, we’ll not only reveal ourselves to the mortals, but one house will be ended. Even the wolves thrived after the war with the vampires! Why can’t the witches?!” She cried. Ivar kissed her temple and held her close.

“We will think of something, Skye. I promise.” Ivar said. Skye shook her head as she buried her face in his chest again. Ivar closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, barely audible. “I can’t stay, Skye. I have to get back.”

Skye nodded and turned her face to rest her cheek on him. “I should be heading back too. God, I fucking hate this!” She said, pushing away from him and sitting up. Skye wiped her face as Ivar rolled onto his back, tugging one of the pillows down to prop his head up to watch her. Skye sighed and glanced around the room.

“I hope the goddess grants my prayer for a solution…” Skye looked at him. “You know I’m going to be with Lagertha for the attack.”

Ivar nodded and sat up. “I know. I’ll try to get you away, if I can, but I can’t promise anything.” He said. Skye nodded and scooted herself off the bed. Ivar rolled off and stood, swiping his phone from the side table and stuffing it into his pocket. “Come on.”

Ivar and Skye walked out of the room and down to the lobby. They parted ways before they left, Skye leaving first, but not before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as if the war could be saved by that hug. Skye hurried out of the hotel and into her car, taking off down the road. Ivar rubbed his face and handed Fillin a few bills before walking out, heading back to Copenhagen.

~

For the rest of the night, Lagertha gathered her army, ready to strike at dawn, when the vampires slept and were most vulnerable. Skye didn't want to fight in the first place, but especially not when they couldn’t even defend themselves. While Lagertha made her speech and it was overwhelmingly accepted, Skye couldn’t hold back a second more.

“And what about honor?!” She cried, standing. Tephi’s eyes widened as she stepped to Lagertha who looked at her in shock that she would speak against her. “Ragnar was once your husband and Bjorn is still your son.”

“I will spare my son and bring him back to the light, of course. But Ragnar has brought this on himself!” Lagertha cried, turning to the crowd who roared in approval.

“And what. About. Honor?!” Skye shouted. The crowd silenced as Lagertha turned to her again.

“What about it? You think they have honor? How many have they killed since the war started? How many for their baseless need to survive? For sport, even! Our Cerys was slaughtered just a night ago!” Lagertha cried.

“If we attack them when they cannot defend themselves, we are no better than they are. They are without honor, yes, but the witches have always held honor above all. We have fought honorably, died honorably, served our covens honorably.” Skye said, stepping up to address the crowd. “I know many of you still hold a spark of friendship for at least one vampire you will go up against tomorrow. They were once friends, dear friends whom we shared everything with. Would you still have your honor knowing you were slaughtering them while they slept?! Or would you display your honor, true and proud, by fighting them beneath the Goddess’ blessed moon?! A time when we both will be at our strongest and only the strongest of the strong shall survive?!”

The crowd erupted, shaking the entire city, it seemed, as Skye ended her speech and gazed out over the crowd, her magic dancing with a sense of accomplishment in her chest. Skye smiled, lightly and stepped back to face Lagertha. Expecting her to be seething in betrayal, Skye was surprised to find Lagertha beaming with pride.

“You have the makings of a queen, Eskylan,” Lagertha said. Skye blinked and bowed her head in respect. “When this raid is successful, I shall name not only Bjorn, but you as my successor. You two shall be married and rule over both witch and vampire alike.”

Skye looked up and stared at her in shock. “I-He-Y-You want me to marry Bjorn?” She asked. Even Tephi watched with her mouth hanging open, stunned. Lagertha took Skye’s arms and brought her closer, kissing each cheek.

“You’ve always been loyal, Skye. I can think of no one better, save my son, to pass my rule onto.” Lagertha said. While Lagertha wasn’t queen of the entire race of witches, Roskilde was a rather large city that the Grand Masters let her rule over, as queen, in her own rights. Skye dropped to a knee and bowed her head.

“Thank you, my Lady,” Skye said, softly. Lagertha chuckled and helped Skye stand.

“No need for thanks,” Lagertha said. “Come. We must prepare for tonight.”

~

Ivar made it back in time to catch Bjorn as he came back from his watch. He hurried to him, flagging him down.

“Well, well, little brother. Shall I lie for you again tonight?” Bjorn asked, giving him a look. Ivar sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I had important business,” Ivar said. Bjorn scoffed as he removed his vest and took off his gun strap.

“So important you missed your patrol,” Bjorn said.

“Your mother is going to attack tomorrow,” Ivar said. Bjorn stopped and sighed, turning to him and crossing his arms.

“How do you know this?” Bjorn asked.

“Confidential informant,” Ivar said. Bjorn rolled his eyes.

“Don’t play lawyer with me, Ivar,” he said.

“Look, it doesn’t matter where I heard it from!” Ivar said. “Just have your men be on patrol during the day.”

“My mother isn’t without honor. She’d never strike during the day.” Bjorn said.

“Well, you never know,” Ivar said, walking past him.

“How do we even know this is real?” Bjorn asked. Ivar sighed and turned to him, holding out his arms.

“Take the risk then, dickhead,” Ivar said. Bjorn glared at the back of his head before he disappeared around the corner.

~

The next day, just before sunset, Lagertha and Skye made sure everyone was prepared. Vials and potion bottles were stored properly, everyone had prayed to the Goddess and took a strengthening potion to keep their magic strong. As Lagertha and Skye strapped themselves up, Skye’s thoughts went back to her comment to Ivar the night before.

“Lagertha...Can I ask you something?” Skye asked. Lagertha glanced at her as she slipped charmed knives into her waistband.

“Hmm?” Lagertha mused. Skye sighed as she shoved a dagger into her boot.

“When you and Ragnar were married…” Lagertha stopped as she laced her boot and looked up to her. “How did you do it? I just...The vampires believe in the gods, the witches worship the Goddess...how did you make your pledge without offending your own beliefs?”

Lagertha sighed, a small smile on her face as she tightened and tied her boots before standing straight. “It was really quite simple,” Lagertha said. “We each swore to our gods and promised to be loyal and faithful and love each other until we died.”

Skye chewed her lip as she watched Lagertha’s mind work. Soon, Lagertha understood her line of questioning and chuckled. “Things change, Skye. Ragnar soon tired of a witch who didn't understand his need to kill innocents. Aslaug was his better match, in the thirst.” She said.

“Do you still love him? Does any part of you still love him?” Skye asked. Lagertha shrugged.

“I suppose. He was my first love, after all. First love doesn’t die easy.” Lagertha said.

“ ‘Painted red for the heart, love claims all lives’,” Skye said softly. Lagertha looked at her and smiled. She took her hands and smiled.

“The Goddess speaks true. Our love claimed many lives.” Lagertha said. Skye blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

“Your-your divorce started the war?” Skye asked. Lagertha nodded.

“In a way.” She said, letting Skye’s hands go. “When Ragnar left me for Aslaug, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to take his first born’s life and then Aslaug’s so bad, I prayed and prayed to the goddess. When the time came, I had seen what my jealousy had done and I saved Ubbe from the Goddess and my harmful prayers. I held him and begged this small child for forgiveness for my crimes against him. He couldn’t respond of course, but Aslaug had heard everything. She took Ubbe from me and immediately told Ragnar. In retaliation, he slaughtered my first gaggle, young girls who had barely begun to understand their power. Slaughtered them. That was when the war started.”

Skye sighed and turned away in shock. Lagertha touched her shoulder.

“Skye. Please understand. I have been paying for my mistakes and my crimes for the last 2,000 years. I have tried to keep our race alive and prosperous and away from Ragnar’s rage.” Lagertha said. Skye turned to her and said, “You are the cause of this. How can you stand there and blame him?!”

Lagertha blinked then huffed, regretting even telling Skye this story. “Because I repented for my crimes and regret them. Ragnar wants nothing but blood and my death.” She said.

“You asked the Goddess to kill his son!” Skye shouted.

“And I saw the mistake in it! And begged for forgiveness! Ragnar sees no mistake in wiping out an entire race! The wolves even survived!” Lagertha shouted back. Skye huffed and shrugged off her gear, throwing it at her feet before turning away to leave. “Where are you going?!”

Skye turned to her. “I will not be part of a war for  _ our _ justice when it was you who started it!” Skye shouted. She stormed out and rushed back to her house. Once inside, Skye paced and began breathing heavily, realizing they were the wrong side. No more wrong than Ragnar and his brood in his bloodlusted revenge, but Lagertha had started this by trying to claim an innocent life then preached about how Ragnar steals theirs. Her magic swam in her chest in a fury. There had to be a solution in the problem somewhere, but Skye just couldn’t see it. She begged the goddess for her guidance on what she should do. She did ritual after ritual, sending up multiple messages to her, until finally, Skye’s magic barely had a whisper of power left and she collapsed back onto the rug, her chest burning. Skye lay there on the floor, staring in a daze at the ceiling when her phone went off. Skye turned her head and held out her hand, willing her power to beckon the phone. When the phone shot to her, she hissed in pain, feeling a searing pain in her chest. Skye whimpered and answered the call.

“Hello?” Skye answered, the pain clear and present in her voice.

“* _ Skye? Are you alright?! _ *” Ivar’s voice shouted. Skye let out a harsh breath and said, “I’m fine. What-What is it?”

Ivar sighed and said, “* _ Ragnar is sending his men to Roskilde. He has a watcher there now to tell him when you all leave, then he’s going to send Ubbe and Hvitserk to set the city on fire. _ *”

“What?! Why?!” Skye shouted. Ivar groaned and she heard the fluctuation in the sound that told her he was rubbing a hand over his face.

“* _ I went to Bjorn. I told him that Lagertha planned an attack. He must have gone to Father instead of just keeping his men ready. I’m sorry, Skye. _ *” Ivar said.

“You told Bjorn?! Ivar, I told you so you would be able to leave before the attack!” Skye said.

“* _ Yeah. Skye. And if I did and my family survived, they would have questioned why I left when I did! They would have known that I knew about it and think I betrayed them! _ *” Ivar shouted. “* _ Of course, I told Bjorn! Would you rather me have told Ubbe or Hvitserk and they wouldn’t have even given me a heads up? I told Bjorn because it’s his mother. I thought he would have wanted to keep her out of this. _ *”

“Clearly, he’s just as bloodthirsty as the rest of them,” Skye said, groaning as she sat up, the pain still present in her chest.

“* _ Skye, what’s wrong? You’re in pain. Are you okay?! _ *” Ivar asked again.

“I’m fine. I just...Used too much magic too fast.” Skye said, hunching over and pressing a hand between her breasts. “Ivar, you need to stop your brothers. We have mortals here too! Children!”

“* _ Yeah, I’m aware. But unless the watcher gets killed, it’s going to happen. _ *” Ivar said. Skye slid her phone away, but not before putting it on speaker so she could still hear Ivar. She got on all fours and groaned, feeling a pit in her stomach. “* _ Skye? _ *”

Skye crawled over to a cabinet and raided it, shoving herbs and mushrooms into her mouth. She clamored for the unicorn hairs from the ritual and tipped the jar over, the glass smashing everywhere.

“* _ Skye, what the fuck is going on?! _ *” Ivar shouted. Skye reached over and grabbed three hairs then stuffed them into her mouth. She fell back and lay on the kitchen floor, slowly chewing the hairs until she felt their magic spread through her and quickly restore her own. Skye sighed and breathed hard as she slowly stood, waving her hand once and the entire kitchen righting itself, glass was picked up off the floor, herbs were put back in their proper place and her phone flew to her hand. Skye sighed and crossed her arms over the counter, dipping her head down as she regained her senses. “* _ SKYE! _ *”

“Shut up, Ivar. I’m fine.” She said, with a heavy sigh. “I really think I almost just died. I’ve never felt a pain like that before.”

“* _ Are you okay? _ *” Ivar asked, his voice growing with concern. Skye nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thank the Goddess, I had the right idea to bring those unicorn hairs home.” Skye breathed.

“* _ Alright, well, I’m glad you didn't die and you’re okay, but DID YOU HEAR ME?! Skye, you need to find that watcher and kill him or both our families will be fucked! _ *” Ivar said. Skye sighed.

“I don’t even know if he’s in the city, Ivar,” Skye said, rubbing a hand over her face, irritated as her magic coursed through her veins.

“* _ He’s not in the city. He’s somewhere on the outskirts. _ *” Ivar said.

“Okay, look. Bjorn should know where this guy is, right?” Ivar sighed and said, “* _ Yeah. Most likely. _ *”

“Okay, then find out where he is and get over here. Make him think you’re here to help him and distract him.”

“* _ You’re not serious. _ *” Skye slammed a hand down on the counter, glaring into the empty space as though Ivar stood in front of her. “Do I fucking sound like I’m kidding? We can both die today, okay? Both our races could be finished. If you  _ don’t _ want that to happen, fucking listen to me for a change!”

Ivar cried out and sighed, just as frustrated. “* _ Fuck the gods… _ *” He said softly. Skye smirked, knowing she had won and knowing Ivar had to have been starting to see red in anger. “* _ Fine. I’ll text you  _ if _ I get the location. _ *”

“Fine.” Skye ended the call and dropped her phone on the counter, covering her face and groaning. She finally gave into the magic of the hairs as it overtook all her senses and she slowly slipped to the floor. Taking one unicorn hair was enough to restore at least two witches magic. Taking three? Skye was laid out on the floor, staring at the ceiling, starting to feel high as a kite. She felt her body go numb and lift off the ground as the ceiling started getting closer. She whimpered and shook her head, trying to stop the magic from making her rise. With a soft thud, Skye hit the ceiling, floating there for a good 10 minutes before she lowered about half an inch. It took nearly another 45 minutes until she was on the floor and a good 10 for the unicorn magic to dissipate from her body and she was able to not only move but sit up and look around. With an annoyed sigh, Skye got up and changed into an all-black outfit. She zipped her boots and shrugged on her leather jacket before tying her curls back and grabbing her phone before she left.

~


End file.
